Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Axel is a member of Organzation XIII and one of the few members still alive. He started out as a member of Joker's team but betrayed him afterwards and made an allaince and friendship with the heroes, specifcally Bender and the Disney Angels. Before he joined the Joker, he was with Marluxia, but left him because of a bunch his plan nearly get him killed. Personality Axel has a mysterious, stoic, and calm demeanor which makes him A very clever liar, he is a unpredictable thinker on par with some of the smarter ones. He is a person who does what is necessary to keep his actions secret just as his plans conerning Joker or others. He also is shown to have a very kind and protective side towards Some of his friends and has lay down his life to help them He acts like an older brother towards his younger friends such as Dib and Bubbles Appearances Slade Strikes Back: He starts out as Joker's henchman in his plan to conuqer the multiuniverse. But when Joker decides to attempt burning Roxas and Sora alive. He objects and nearly dies because of it. He then betrays Joker and makes an alliance with Dib and his friends to defeat the sociopathic clown The V Team Island Adventure: Despite his lack of interaction with heroes, He gets a larger role and join forces with Bender and his pals to defeat Uka Uka and his henchmen. He was one of Bender's most useful allies and he even went with him to defeat Uka Uka and then nearly died to Marcline's Dad who served as the story's true villain The Great Time Travel Adventure: He once again joins in the adventure and helps everyone, He breaks down ina anger when his best friend Roxas is murdered by the return of the supposed Joker. Determined more than ever he is to defeat his former boss for good Legends of the Multi-Universe: After Emily said that Avo's Tear had to be used with "the two greatest weapons of all", Axel was called along with Larxene by Bender to help the Children of the Autobots figure out the answer to Emily's riddle. Before Axel could help, however, he, Larxene and Xion were captured by Emperor X, who had been turned evil by Jack of Blades, and Marluxia. Currently, Axel and the rest of Organization XIII are assisting the Angels of Disney in their quest to save the universe. While Axel may be helping the Angels Bender ordered him to protect Starfire. Bender thinks Axel disobayed him Axel always follows orders. Bender wants him to protect Starfire and he is by helping the angels destroy Galvatron. Relationships Roxas He is Axel's best friend and the main reason he changed to the side of good. Because of this he joined Joker to try to protect Roxas from him. When Roxas died in Joker's hands he broke down from his usual stoic manner. When he returned home he left to go help the angels of disney and he had found out that Roxas and all members of organzation 13 still live. The Joker One of Axel's main enemies. This man has did utterly horrible things to him and his friends. Axel has reffered to him as a insane psycopath who hates everyone and Joker calls him a fiery tempered bastard. Bender These two are great friends, due to their simliar personalties. For some reason Bender loves to fight back to back with Axel and has gone to great lengths to rescue Axel from Other villains. The 2 Main reasons Axel follows him blindly is that He is such a great leader with his unique unpredictabe ideas and that he knows his friend is a jackass but loyal boss and it reminds him of himself. Friends: Roxas, Xion, Organization XIII, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Marcline, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Eddy, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, The V Team Enemies: Joker, The Master, Jack of Blades, Marlexia, Uka Uka, Marcline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, No Heart, Eggman Nega Chronicles of the Children of Megatron _____________________________________________________ Axel is one of Darth Menslady's best friends and the lover of Arukenimon. Axel 1.png Axel 2.png Axel 3.png Axel 4.png Axel 5.png Axel 6.png Axel 7.png Axel 8.png axel 9.png axel 10.png Axel.png axel come here.JPG axel down.JPG axel fiery.JPG axel half view.JPG axel hello xion.JPG axel looks on.PNG axel not happy.JPG axel oh.PNG axel ready to attack.JPG axel yells.JPG Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Organization XIII Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Red Heads Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Major Characters Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:Magic Users Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Action Hero Category:Elementals Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure